Mheetu
Mheetu (Mee-Too) is a male lion cub who was set to appear in The Lion King when it was initially titled King of the Jungle. He is the younger brother of Nala. Appearance According colorful concepts he has dark-golden fur, green eyes , brown pridelander nose and black mane. Mheetu looks just like Simba physically. Personality From his concepts and previous places in the story, Mheetu is shown to be gullible and innocent as well as playful. The Laserdisc claims that Mheetu is constantly getting into trouble. Information King of the Jungle Concentration Camp Initially, Nala had a little brother that I included so she could protect him from Scar. There was a lot in the Pride Lands while Simba is away with Timon and Pumbaa, but it was too depressing. How do you animate a concentration camp? —Linda Woolverton on Mheetu Mheetu was present in an earlier draft of the film when it was called King of the Jungle. He was created by Linda Woolverton, specifically so Nala, his older sister, could protect him from the deadly clutches of Scar and his hyenas. This idea was dropped because Woolverton felt that after Mufasa's death, the film had gotten too dark. Also, she didn't know how to go about animating a concentration camp. Thus, this idea was dropped, and they decided to focus on Simba and his new friends instead of Nala and her brother. Simba's Gang Before Scar murdered Mufasa and took over the Pride Lands, Mheetu was a part of Nala's (then Nadra's) gang alongside a bat-eared fox named Bhati, while Simba's gang consisted of Timon and Pumbaa (then named Harold). The gang often played Kopje, "King of the Hill" in English, according to the Laserdisc. All of these characters were originally scripted to grow up around the prince as childhood friends. Why this idea was scrapped is unclear. However, it's likely that some characters, like Timon and Pumbaa, were needed, as they were better fit to be introduced later, while other characters, like Mheetu, really had no purpose and were thus removed entirely. Also, with so many characters around, it would be difficult to focus on the main character, Simba. Mufasa and Simba save Mheetu Mheetu was Nala's "tag-along" little brother, who was always getting into trouble. —The Lion King Laserdisc While Mheetu was still a cub, Scar, a rogue lion at the time, managed to lure Mheetu into a wildebeest stampede in the Gorge. His real intentions were not to have Mheetu killed, however, but adolescent Simba. Simba risked his life to save Nala's brother, but it was Mufasa who ultimately rescued the two from their doom. Who is the father of Mheetu? The father of Mheetu is controversial. There is not official version of the Disney. Among fans of The Lion King is slipped version that he was the son of Scar. Mheetu is impossible is the son of Scar. Because when Scar first comes in Pridelands, Mheetu is already cub. If Scar is his father why would lure him into a stampede in the gorge. The father of Nala is Mufasa he is indicated in King of the Jungle, therefore Mufasa is Mheetu's father. Trivia * Mheetu is listed as Nala's little brother in one book, Mouse Under Glass, and as Simba's in another, A Great Leap. In the film, Simba clearly remarks that he's Scar's only nephew, and there are more sources outnumbering the book that point to Nala, not to mention the creator of Mheetu, Linda Woolverton, who says that the cub was Nala's brother. A Great Leap is full of mistakes, as even Bhati is spelled as "Bahti." * The Art of The Lion King contradicts the Laserdisc release of The Lion King, saying Mheetu was a part of Simba's gang, not Nala's Category:Deleted Characters Category:Characters in King of the Jungle Category:Canon Characters Category:Animals Category:Pridelanders Category:Male Characters